ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Lynch
Jennifer Lynch'Reporter 2 (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:26:00). Sony Pictures. ''Reporter 2 says: "Ms. Lynch!" was Mayor Bradley's assistant. She appears in 2016 movie. History The Ghostbusters first met Jennifer Lynch after Martin Heiss was pulled out of a window by the ghost Mayhem after Erin Gilbert released it from the Trap to impress Heiss. Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke brought the four Ghostbusters to New York City Hall. Lynch sat on the edge of Bradley's desk and explained tandem parachuting to him. Bradley asked who would be on top, him or the instructor. Lynch answered it would be the instructor. Bradley waved his index finger and declined doing it. Rorke entered the office then the Ghostbusters and Hawkins. Bradley welcomed them in, apologized for the drama, and asked them to take a seat. Erin started with saying they didn't have a lot of time and they were not frauds. Bradley interrupted and stated they knew they were not frauds because they were monitoring the situation quite closely. Lynch formally introduced Agents Hawkins and Rorke, stated they were with Homeland Security and they were investigating it extremely quietly. Bradley asked the Ghostbusters what they knew. Erin revealed that they believed that someone was creating a device that attracted and amplified paranormal activity. Abby Yates added that activity was escalating now and leading to an even larger scale event. Bradley joked that sounded terrible. Jillian Holtzmann gestured an explosion. Bradley complemented them on the great work but told them it was time to knock it off. Abby was confused. Bradley repeated himself. Abby clarified she heard him and saw the hand gesture. Bradley elaborated and asked them to let the government do their work. Lynch translated that they were worried that the Ghostbusters were drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Bradley explained what the essence of the deal was going to be: they planned to make the public believe the Ghostbusters were frauds. Erin and Abby were surprised. Lynch explained the human brain could only handle so much and if everybody knew what was going on, there would be a panic. Abby understood and nodded. Lynch elaborated that they would release disinformation to make the Stonebrook Theatre case look like a hoax rather than risk mass hysteria over the existence of ghosts. Abby agreed they didn't want mass hysteria either but their main concern was that they were allowed to continue their work. Erin agreed but felt like the cat was sort of already kind of out of the bag. Abby interpreted their words as they wanted to put the cat back inside the bag. Erin agreed but repeated she felt like the cat was already out. Abby knew that. Erin brought up how hard it would be to put the cat back in. Abby wasn't convinced it was impossible to do. Erin pointed out that was why that saying existed. Bradley and Lynch stared. Abby thought it was a nonsense saying. Erin elaborated they couldn't put the cat back is if it was out. The agents stared. Abby insisted she put a cat in a bag all the time. Erin rephrased herself. Lynch interjected and stated they just wanted to shove that damn cat back in the bag. Rorke intimated that the cat had been out of the bag before but people lost interest and put it back in. Lynch added people always moved on. Rorke told them about a sheriff in New Mexico who reported a UFO encounter, the crew of the SS Ourang Medan who died mysteriously, and the entire town of Langville, Montana who went missing. Holtzmann feigned shock. Abby explained they were talking about relocating and not about anyone being killed. Bradley stated they were turned inside out. Erin asked if their skin was on the inside of their body. Bradley confirmed that was true because their organs were on the outside. Abby asked if they were okay. Bradley curtly answered "sure." Holtzmann thought they were dead. Bradley thanked them for coming. Jennifer Lynch held a press briefing and took questions from the reporters. She deemed the Ghostbusters' actions as fraudulent and unsafe, then blamed them for creating an unnecessary panic in their sad attempt at fame. Lynch stated the Ghostbusters were fake. Later, after the confrontation between the Ghostbusters and Rowan, Lynch arrived and thanked the Ghostbusters. She added Mayor Bradley thanked them, too, but privately and asked them not to tell anyone. She asked if she could walk them out. Back up in the lobby, Lynch suggested they get some rest then revealed Agent Hawkins and Rorke. Abby thanked her. Hawkins and Rorke thanked the Ghostbusters, too. Lynch revealed they were going to stage a fake arrest but Ecto-1 was towed for real. She walked over to the crowd of reporters before they could process what she said. A reported asked Lynch if New York was in trouble. Lynch assured them everything was fine and it was all just another publicity stunt by the Ghostbusters. Erin turned and glared at Lynch. She called them incredibly sad and lonely women then joked they read "Eat, Pray, Love" and just ran with it. While dining at Lotus Leaf, Lynch tried to tell Mayor Bradley the magician didn't actually cut a woman in half. Bradley insisted she was. Lynch tried to tell him there were two women. Bradley confirmed he saw it. Lynch emphasized it was a trick. Erin was outside and tapped the glass. She yelled Bradley's name. Lynch realized it was a "code red." Bradley asked if he had something in his teeth. Lynch told him that was "code green." Bradley became upset. Lynch was saddened to see Erin try to open the windows like doors. She ran inside and told Bradley he had to evacuate the city. Bradley whispered to her to never say that word. Erin continued and told him he had to shut down the power to the whole city because Rowan was using it to energize the ghosts. Lynch tried to end it. There was a rumble outside. Erin thought it was happening. Bradley pointed to the dumpster being moved outside. Erin conceded but pleaded with him to believe her and implored him not to be like the mayor in Jaws. He got riled up then security took Erin away but she made a scene and dragged the dining table with her. After the Ghostbusters saved New York, Lynch met with them at a Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. She pulled out the fifth chair at the table and apologized for being late. She thanked them for their discretion even though it was not working at all then chuckled. Patty, looking down, nodded. Lynch revealed the Mayor would like them to continue to study the paranormal, fully funded, so the city can be better prepared just in case of another event. She emphasized they can have anything at all. Erin got an idea. Lynch bought the Firehouse for them and gave funding through the municipal government. Trivia *Lynch was at one point, an old classmate of Erin Gilbert. The joke was Lynch was mean to Erin back then and was still mean to her in the present. It never worked out and was taken out of the script.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:12:10-01:12:23). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Originally, I--I thought--we tried to put this in the script but if just never worked but they, Erin and her had gone to school together. And she was mean to her back then, and now, she's mean to her still." *Her character is comparable to Jack Hardemeyer from Ghostbusters II. *On January 9, 2015, Jillian Bell and Cecily Strong were reported to be meeting with Paul Feig soon.THR 1/9/15 *Jennifer's last name "Lynch" is mentioned for the first time in the movie, in Chapter 12, by one of the reporters. *In chapter 12, Jennifer mentions the 2010 movie "Eat, Pray, Love", a story about a newly divorced woman at a crossroads in her life who risks everything to change her life. Appearances Primary Canon *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)''' **Deleted Scenes ***The Mayor's Office ***Evacuate the City References Gallery GB2016JenniferLynchSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016MayorBradleyAndJenniferLynchSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016MayorBradleyAndJenniferLynchSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016MayorBradleyAndJenniferLynchSc03.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016JenniferLynchSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016NY1NewsJenniferLynchSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 12 GB2016JenniferLynchSc03.png|As seen in Chapter 12 GB2016JenniferLynchSc04.png|As seen in Chapter 12 GB2016JenniferLynchSc05.png|As seen in Chapter 12 Gb2016 chapter13 img079.jpg|As seen in Chapter 13 Gb2016 chapter13 img085.jpg|As seen in Chapter 13 Gb2016 chapter13 img087.jpg|As seen in Chapter 13 Gb2016 chapter16 img012.jpg|As seen in Chapter 16 Gb2016 chapter16 img014.jpg|As seen in Chapter 16 Gb2016 chapter16 img015.jpg|As seen in Chapter 16 Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character